


河间沙-47章补档

by LAO388421



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAO388421/pseuds/LAO388421





	河间沙-47章补档

《河间沙》-47章补档

史蒂夫依然在同吸油烟机战斗，一小点一小点地擦油渍，手上还沾了一点小泡沫。杰克悄无声地走到他身后，如果换了是小少年杰瑞，可能直接就扑上去，会很直白的用嘴巴去亲史蒂夫的后颈肉。杰克不是，杰克段位高着呢，王子殿下只用手去捂四星上将一侧的腰间肉，俗称人鱼线的上方，这地方其实很敏感。杰克也没有用手摩挲，只是用微凉的掌心去捂热这小块肉，刚开始接触时手和肌肉都很凉，稍候了一下，就都变的滚烫。

四星上将僵住了，低头看着腰间的手。杰克的手很美，白白细细，手指纤长，指甲粉粉的有光泽，修剪的很圆润漂亮。剪指甲一直是汤姆的活儿，他总是会剪的很短，把漂亮的指甲形都破坏了。这段时间汤姆不肯上来，指甲就是杰克自己剪的，剪的很好，还会用工具抛抛光，今天就派上了用场。

杰克微微踮起了脚，他只比四星上将稍矮一点，身材却纤细很多，瘦瘦的肌肉很有些矫健，这是汤姆坚持健身的结果，今天也派上了用场。嘴巴哄出热气，喷到史蒂夫耳朵上，热热的，带着兰花的香息。他有用了漱口水，口气很清新，又带着些微香。史蒂夫僵到现在，突然又能动了，低头把手洗干净，还用棉巾小心的擦干。

紧接着就猛然转过身，两只手扳住杰克的肩膀，连拉带拽的来到灯光下，抬高了杰克的脸。杰克顺从地仰起头，长长的眼睫毛在灯光下映成了一把小扇子，一忽闪一忽闪地挠痒四星上将的心。“杰克？！”四星上将立时就硬了，两只手抓住杰克的软翘屁股，使劲地住他的硬挺上按。

这个姿势令杰克整个上半身都向后仰起，杰克适时的呻吟了一声，很短促又很动情的声音，从鼻腔里暖哄哄地哼出来。脖颈后仰，胸膛高耸，两个小乳头也就挺了出来，正方便史蒂夫低头衔住。四星上将一边用嘴巴轮流啜吸杰克的小乳头，一边把杰克压到了床上。杰克是光裸着的，两条腿乖顺的分开，由着史蒂夫压上来，床头有灯，映着他眼睛有点发花，就把头扭到一边，嘴里适时地发出喘息声。

喘息声不能太高，也不能太低，最关键是不能太多，史蒂夫不喜欢吵闹，还要带一丝痛楚，又要有很多的情欲，杰克很好地掌握了这个节奏与频率，眯起眼睛，从睫毛的缝隙里看到史蒂夫脱光了衣服。曾经令他痛不欲生的硬挺还是那么大，那么硬，挺挺的翘着，杰克眨了下眼睛，觉的自己能忍过去，在史蒂夫趴上来的时候，把两条腿紧紧地缠了上去。

史蒂夫狠命揉捏着杰克，热吻雨点般落下，还把王子殿下的腿抬起来，从脚趾头开始亲。杰克庆幸他的脚指甲有好好修剪过，也庆幸他的脚和腿都长的很纤长好看，皮肤也够白，青色的血管都隐约能看见。杰克知道他现在这模样一定很得史蒂夫的欢心，就忍耐着这热吻。史蒂夫的身体带着情动的高温，肌肤相亲，杰克很快地就起了一层薄汗，心想史蒂夫怎么还不进来，就微抬起屁股，去就着史蒂夫的硬挺，翕动着后穴，想把这硬挺含进来。

王子殿下功夫真的是很好，后穴微微翕动，简直是要了史蒂夫的命。“别动，杰克！”史蒂夫的声音低沉粗哑之极，合身压到了杰克身上，长长的呼出几口气，热汗滴到了杰克脸上，史蒂夫就用唇去舔掉。“告诉我，杰克，为什么是你上来？”

杰克惊讶极了，他真没想到都到了这种节骨眼上，史蒂夫竟然没有精虫上脑，先干了再说。杰克本想着勾引史蒂夫进到里面，然后就换杰瑞上来，两个人格可以无缝衔接，又是在情热挺动的时候，史蒂夫分不出来。杰克当然知道这么做，解决不了根本问题，但总能让小少年一偿夙愿，在情绪上稍缓缓。只要能缓下来，总能找到解决的办法。杰克很害怕小少年会难过到陷入沉睡，一旦沉睡就有可能不再醒来，汤姆和杰瑞是他的血兄弟，为了他俩杰克什么都愿意做。

“嘘……别说话……”杰克主动吻上了史蒂夫，伸出舌头舔遍了史蒂夫的口腔，交换着彼此的唾液。杰克不停地做着吞咽的动作，喉结蠕动，把口水咽进了肚子里。只有真正的情人之间，才会分享彼此的口水，杰克本以为自己会恶心，没想到吞咽的还挺自然，想必这是小少年杰瑞一直想要的。

史蒂夫一直很配合，还有手捧住杰克的脸，吻的极深极细，舌头伸的很长，去探杰克的喉咙底。杰克的气息开始不稳，他的肺活量没办法同超级士兵比，嘴张开的太大，用鼻子呼吸也很不容易，终于忍不住开始挣扎。史蒂夫从善如流的放开嘴巴，拿脑门顶着杰克的脑门，超级士兵的气息一直很稳，“杰克，你是想代替杰瑞勾引我吗？你真是打的好鬼主意。”

四星上将真是太聪明了，瞬间就想明白这其中的关窍，他舍不得放开杰克，肢体交缠能亲就亲，但他也决不会让杰克得了逞去。“杰克，我爱你，我只爱你，如果是你愿意接受我，我可以干上你一整夜，但是你不能存着代替杰瑞的心。人格之间可以无缝衔接对吗？之前汤姆有衔接过一次，吓了我一跳。杰克，我不会让你得逞的，我要说多少遍你才会相信，我只爱你，我不爱别人，哪怕这个人是同你一模一样的杰瑞也不行。我爱的不止是这个身体，这副样貌，我爱的是你的灵魂，你的思想，你的一切，你明白吗？”

史蒂夫紧紧的搂住杰克，掏心窝子的表白，深沉的声音在胸腔里共鸣，这是一股发自胸腔里的爱，是四星上将一颗滚烫跳动的心。杰克被压的喘不过气，更被这爱烫的要死要活，出了一脑门子细汗。“史蒂夫，我不需要你爱我，你爱杰瑞好不好，求求你，爱杰瑞吧……我担心杰瑞会陷入沉睡，汤姆已经开始沉睡了，我不想让杰瑞也睡觉，如果你想干我，我随便你干……只要你能去爱杰瑞……我求求你……”

杰克抬起屁股去厮磨史蒂夫的硬挺，伸出小舌尖去舔史蒂夫的耳窝，杰克知道一切催情的技巧，他想用这技巧引动史蒂夫来干他。王子殿下并不在乎身体的归属，只要能让史蒂夫爱杰瑞，他心甘情愿做回个小玩意儿，这同他当年保护托马斯的情景何其相似。 

杰克还是当年的杰克，为了保护兄弟们可以奉献出所有，史蒂夫却不是当年的史蒂夫。四星上将迅速的抬起身，拿过被子就把杰克裹了个严严实实，低头看着自己翘老高的硬挺，唯有苦笑的份。“杰克，我其实一开始就猜到你的想法了，但我还是忍不住占了你便宜，我想着先亲啊搂啊的够了本，再好好的和你谈谈。”

“杰克，你能不能不要再这样的奉献自己了？当年为了托马斯，你宁可让我和柯蒂斯两个人玩，现在你为了杰瑞，又过来勾引我。杰克，你都没硬，你没发现吗？”史蒂夫叹息了一声，把裹着杰克的被子卷儿抱在怀里，轻轻去亲杰克的脑门。“杰克，我不知道我要说多少遍你才能相信，也许我在你心里根本没有信誉可言，但我还要再说，我是真的爱你，我史蒂夫·罗杰斯的爱不是随便什么人就能够得到的。”

四星上将的语气里带着些许的自傲，也带着些许的伤感。“杰克，我承认，我开始时是把你当成是巴基的替身，后来我发现你和巴基是不同的，究竟哪里不同我也搞不情楚，所以我放你离开。可是经过这么多事情，我没办法抑制自己，尽管我使劲挣扎过，可我还是爱上了你。杰克，我也有我的尊严，我不可能因为杰瑞长的像你，就把杰瑞当成是你的替身，这对杰瑞不公平，对我史蒂夫·罗杰斯更不公平。我爱上你，是因为你是杰克，你只是杰克，不是别的什么人，更不是巴基，我不会再去找个替身来代替你，你明白吗？”

“杰瑞的事情是我不好，我想着杰瑞是个小孩子，就把他当儿子看待，没想到杰瑞会动了这个心思，我很抱歉，但我真的不爱杰瑞……如果我是个这么容易就移情别恋的人，那杰克你真就不会爱我了。我不是，杰克，我真的不是！除了巴基和你，我谁都不会去爱，无论杰克你相不相信，这是我史蒂夫·罗杰斯的誓言！”

史蒂夫的声音极温和，却带着无比的执拗与坚韧，定定地看着杰克，眼睛大大的好看极了。床头有灯，史蒂夫斧劈刀削般的脸，被映出了深深的阴影，衬着他的绿眼睛，是那至黑至暗夜里闪耀出的点点星光。杰克盯着这眼睛开始失神，这眼睛看着好眼熟，好象当年救过他的大胡子。可那个大胡子的眼睛是蓝色的，当时太黑了，蓝眼睛大胡子长成什么样，他完全没看清楚。事实上杰克当时受了伤发着高烧，王子殿下一直认为蓝眼睛大胡子是他幻想出来的。

时间似已过去了半生，在此时此刻，杰克突然发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯的绿眼睛，与当年的幻像产生了重叠。王子殿下知道这是不可能的，这说明当年的蓝眼睛大胡子真就是他幻想出来的。杰克心里酸楚极了，终于忍不住泪流满面，如果说这世上有谁曾经不问缘由的对他好过，也就是那位蓝眼睛大胡子，但这是幻觉，是王子殿下高烧烧迷糊了的自我安慰。

杰克相信史蒂夫是真心爱他的，但也知道无论他如何哀求，史蒂夫也不会去爱杰瑞，难道任由杰瑞陷入沉睡吗？突然间杰克福至心灵，史蒂夫是愿意杰瑞沉睡的！只有这样，杰克才能一直在上面，汤姆和杰瑞都陷入沉睡，最开心的莫过于史蒂夫了。杰克使劲挣脱开被子卷儿，用手拼命推史蒂夫。

“操你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你真是个铁石心肠的混蛋，你……你想让杰瑞陷入沉睡是吗？你是故意的……你给了杰瑞错觉，然后又不肯爱他，你操控了他的情感，伤害了他对你的心，你这个混蛋，你真让我恶心！”

杰克愤怒极了，他也当过兵，也会动手打人，劈手就给了史蒂夫一耳光，整个人扑上去，拳打脚踢。史蒂夫面对指责，真心是愣了一下，紧接着就被杰克一顿暴揍。史蒂夫不敢还手，硬挺着挨拳头，心想自己这形象崩塌的真够彻底，明明是他一心一意爱着杰克，结果到了杰克嘴里，就变成了阴谋诡计。

两个人都是没穿衣服的，杰克单方面骑在史蒂夫身上扭打，史蒂夫不敢还手却可以绷紧了肌肉硬捱，超级士兵硬的如山如石，杰克打的手痛累到不行，索性就上牙齿咬。一咬一个血印，史蒂夫忍不住呼痛，杰克觉的找对了方法，就一直上嘴咬，咬着咬着发现史蒂夫硬了，硬梆梆地戳着他屁股。

“你这头只知道发情的公猪……”杰克立刻站起身，开始七零八落的穿衣服，事情谈不拢，多说一句话都觉的疲累。史蒂夫怎么舍得放王子殿下走，一个鲤鱼打挺起来，就想搂住杰克不让他走。

王子殿下唬了一跳，史蒂夫的肌肉漂亮极了，鲤鱼打挺也是少见的干净利落，运动间的线条诱人之极，只除了两腿间来回晃当的硬家伙。“你再打一个给我看看。”王子殿下早年间颐指气使的脾气顶上来，随手比划着转圈，让四星上将再翻一个给他看着玩。

四星上将确实是个宠老婆狂魔，听话地连打了几十个，脸不红气不喘，还来回晃当着扭屁股。布鲁克林出来的小年轻，知道怎么显摆炫耀这一身的漂亮肌肉，还会做出很搞笑的小鬼脸，两只眼睛下窜上跳的露出大块白眼仁。

杰克看着看着就掉了眼泪，他真的确信了史蒂夫是真心爱他。醇酒美食，豪宅香车，这些寻常人趋之若鹜的东西，都是王子殿下当年玩剩下的，他全然不在乎。王子殿下一生缺爱，亲爹想让他死，亲妈爱他有限，亲姐姐自私自利，亲兄弟骗了他小半辈子。既然得不到那就不要也罢！王子殿下确实是这么想的，但他没想到真的就有这么一个人愿意弯下腰做一碗热乎乎的汤给他喝，也没想到位高权重的四星上将，竟然肯放下身段心甘情愿扮个小丑模样，只为了讨他开心。王子殿下就被这一丁点的小细节小情意打动了，是缘是劫，谁也说不上，就让他汲取这片刻的温暖吧！

“史蒂夫，我相信了你是真的爱我，可你能不能也去爱杰瑞？其实杰瑞也是我啊！我小时候从来没有天真快乐过，一心想要做个合格称职的王储殿下，从小就是冷冰冰地端着……杰瑞补全了我小时候的遗憾，他是我想要快乐没有约束的表现……汤姆也是我，他是我想要当个温暖好哥哥的体现……我小时候不快乐，没有当一个好哥哥，这都是我的遗憾，所以我分裂出了汤姆和杰瑞，来补全我的遗憾……你要相信我，你爱杰瑞就等同于是爱我，我也会试着去爱你，我们彼此相爱好不好？”

这一刹那，史蒂夫发誓他听到了命运之弦的颤动声，仿佛站在了时间的尽头，回首望去，无数的命运之弦交织错落，万千光芒，哪一根是属于杰克的？又有哪一根是属于他的？史蒂夫如山的肩膀也禁不住晃了晃，双手紧紧地搂住杰克，他想哭，却不知道这泪意从何而来。

心头的悲伤不是为了杰克终于接受了他的心意，也不是因为艰辛的爱情终于得到了甘美的回报，他只是觉的无穷无尽的遗憾涌上心头。喉咙口都有点发腥，想要呕出一口血来，想必会落在他心尖尖上变成永不消褪的血痕。“……是遗憾么？汤姆和杰瑞真是你的遗憾么？杰克你让我好好想想……我不想骗你，不想再让你受伤。”史蒂夫低声呢喃着，闭上眼睛缠绵地亲吻杰克，亲吻他掌心里的爱人。

“好的，史蒂夫，你好好想想，我相信你，我们都还需要时间。”王子殿下心里也明白的很，爱情来了就来了，如何能够真正的长久，才是难题。杰克不想再受到伤害，他也不会一头就栽进去，未来的日子还很长，也许这一次，他真就有了好运气？！

********

《河间沙》全文在LOF【静静行走白月光】主页中，此47章为补档~


End file.
